paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Concert
This story is done by Tbrays30. *Chase *Rocky *Skye *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Med *Tundra *Smoky *Kailey When "The PAW Patrol Band" are asked to play in a concert. The pups are exited. But when Rubble can't sing. Marshall must! Will the pups help Marshall cure his stage fright? It was right after "The PAW Patrol Band" Finished 1st place in the Talent show. "Great job pups" Ryder said as he patted Chase on the head. "Marshall! Marshall!! You did great!" Med said running up to him and wagging his tail. "Hehe. It was nothing Med" He said blushing. "No! You were the best!" Med said "It was all of you pups! You all did a great job" Ryder said. "I wish we could do it again....." Skye said "Well...You could" A voice said. "Hmm?" They all thought. "Hello. I am a man from the ABARA. Adventure Bay Animal Rescue Association. We're trying to put a show together to raise money for animal shelters. We were wondering. Would you all like to participate?" "Yes!! Yes!! Marshall would love to!" Med said waging his tail. "Um...Hehe I don't know..." Marshall said in a worried tone. "Of course we could" Ryder said happily. "That's great!." The man said. "Okay! We'll be ready!" They all said. "Marshall! Your going to be so great! I can't wait!" Med said looking up at Marshall "Hehe...I don't know...." He said scared. "You and Rubble will do great!" Tundra said. "Yeah! You just need to get practice" Kailey said. "Yeah Marshall! I want to see you sing in front of 1000s of people!" Med said. "Hehe..." *Gulps* "We need to get back to the Lookout to practice!" Med said. "Okay....This is going to be hard...." Marshall said. "How bad could it be?" Med said. "1000s of people! That's bad!" Marshall said. "No it's not! It's cooool!" Med said. "Med....Let Marshall relax....Please" Skye said. "Let's head back to the Lookout" Ryder said "Alright" All said. They all head back Marshall runs in to his Pup-House. Scared. Med runs after him. "Marshall. Look....Just relax. And do your best...." Med said. "I won't do it! Marshall!" said as he started to cry. Med sighs and say "Marshall. We need all the PAW Patrol to help you!" "NO! I'm fine" He said still crying. "Sorry. Marshall. But I'm getting all the PAW Patrol to help you!" "No Med! Don't I'm fine!" Med leaves Marshall's Pup-House and goes to Ryder. Marshall sighs. "Ugh! He never listens to me!" "Ryder! Ryder!" Med says running. "Yes Med?" Med comes running up to Ryder. almost running in to him. "Ryder! Marshall needs our help!" Med says panting "With what?" Ryder asks. "With the show of course!" "He is having some stage fright?" Ryder said. "Yup! We need the PAW Patrol to help!" Med said proudly. "Okay. Seems like he needs us. PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder says. Zuma and Rocky were practicing in the TV in the Lookout "Ryder needs us!" Both said as they put there instruments away and run to the elevator. Med runs in the elevator. But Marshall is no where to be seen. "Were's Marshall? Marshall?" Skye says. "Long story...." Med says. They all go up the elevator. "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said "Pups! Marshall has bad stage fright! We need to help him" "Oh, no poor Marshall" all said. "We can help him!" Ryder said. "Yeah. He's okay!" "Well....He's not 100% Okay Med. Anyways. I want all the PAW Patrol to help!" "All of us?! Alright!" all said excited. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said. They all head to Marshall's Pup-House. Med goes in. "Marshall. I have some pups that want to talk to you" Med said. "Marshall. I'm sure you'll do great!" Tundra said. "Why Don't we do some practicing?" Rubble said. "Yeah. Let's get started!" Med said. (They all head outside, and began play there instruments) "I love the dig" Rubble sang. "I love to barke" Marshall sang. "Play in the mud runnin' " Rubble sang. "Around the park wag my tail bury a bone" Marshall sang. "See Marshall! You sound great!" Med said. "Yeah, Marshall. I can't wait to see you play!" "Hmmm.....I want to know. Why are you scared anyways?" Med said. "It's just.....All the people...And Pups.....So, many!" Marshall said scared. "Hmmm. Are you scared to play In-Front of us?" Med said. "No. Your all my family!" Marshall said waging his tail. "Awwww" All said. "Your family too." "Hmmmm. Why don't you practice in front of us!" Med said. "Yeah. That should help you" Zuma said. "Ahh. I don't know..." Marshall said "Marshall, it's us!" Med said. "Okay, okay" Marshall said. "Marshall, it's us!" Med said. "Okay, okay" Marshall said. "You ready?" Med said. "I think, But I'm not sure...." Marshall said, worried. "Marshall, just remember. It's us!" Med said, waging his tail. Marshall started to play, the rest of the pups joined in! He sounded better and better and better. "Marshall! your doing great!" Smoky said, smiling. "Keep playing Marshall!" Skye said. Marshall continued playing great. "Pup! It's time to get ready for the show!" Ryder said. "Yay!" All said. Except Marshall. "Come on Marshal, I'm sure You'll do great!" Med said. ",I just don't know....." Marshall said depressed. "Guys, can you let me and Marshall be alone?" Med said. "Oh, Yeah, okay" All said. "Marshall, There's only one way to achieve, you know what it is?" Med asked. "Well....Um....I should know this! Your my trainee!!" Marshall say as he starts to laugh. "Taking risks, not being scared!" Med says. "Yeah! That's the only way!" Marshall says starting to feel better. "That's it! Now.....Get out there and play great!" Med says. They all head to Kaite's to get ready. "I don't wanna bath!!" Rocky yells, as he's put in the tub. "Come on Rocky! You need it!" Kaite says. After all the pups have their baths. "You ready to play pups?" "Yeah!!. Can't wait" All say. All the instruments were ready. All the pups were ready! "I love to dig!" "I love to barke!" After the show. "I told you Marshall, I told you would do great" Med said. "I know, I know....I wasn't that good...." "You were great!" Med said. "You all did great!" Ryder said. All smiled and bakred happily. "When ever you need a show! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" Ryder said The end. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes